Arthur's Bad Day
by Amazing Captain Awesome
Summary: A horrible experience leads Arthur astray from God's love.


Arthur's Bad Day

A FanFiction by The Amazing Captain Awesome

Based on the Characters and Stories by Marc Brown

As he lay in his bed, Arthur could not sleep. He wished for the days in Mister Ratburn's class,  
so many years ago. Grade eleven was already hard enough. It was a hard day for the little Aardvark, but what could he do but supress his feelings? What else was there that he could do? It all started many hours ago, when he woke up at his friend Buster's house after a sleep-over.

"Arthur, hey Arthur," whispered Buster in the darkness. Arthur reached out from his sleeping bag and reached for his glasses. It was dark, but the electronic clock was bright and penetrated the abyssmal recesses that was Buster's room. The red number were glowing brightly, and burned Arthur's eyes. He tried to make out the time.

"Buster, it's three o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up? Arthur said weerily.

"I wanted to show you something, but I was waiting for my mom to go to bed." Buster sat up, and rolled out of bed.  
He reached into a shoebox under his bed. Buster was hiding something here, it was very clear he didn't want his mom to see what he had collected. Buster opened the box and pulled out a magazine, and he turned on a flashlight that was neatly tucked inbetween his mattress and his bed. He spoke to Arthur,

"I don't get to see my Dad very much, ever since my parents split up. My mom told me that my Dad wasn't right,  
that he was confused. But I don't know what she means, well at least I didn't."

Buster opened the magazine, and showed Arthur. The magazine was of the erotic nature, something that boys their age could not understand. But what they truly couldn't understand was that the people in this magazine, with all their touching and their kissing...they were all men.

"I think my Dad," Buster stammered,"I think my Dad might like boys instead of girls. I think that's why my parents split up. Arthur, I got this magazine out of my Dad's sock drawer last summer."

Arthur sat up. He felt uncomfortable. He remembered learning in Church that boys are supposed to like girls,  
and they weren't supposed to fall in love with boys. It was stated very clearly in the book of Leviticus.

Arthur thought long and hard about Bible class, but he couldn't help but notice Buster's hands. One was holding the book, the other holding the flashlight. The light was long and slender, smooth and warm from the light.

Buster was enjoying feeling the light in his hand while he looked in the magazine.

"Buster," exclaimed Arthur,"you need to put that book away, or Jesus might think you like boys! And then you'll never get to heaven!"

Buster dropped the book, and turned off the light. He leaned forward on all fours and got right in Arthur's face.  
"It's too late Arthur, I like boys too."

Buster pounced on Arthur, and shoved a sock in his mouth to muffle the scream. Arthur struggled, and tried to get away.  
Buster grabbed the flashlight and hit Arthur over the head. That's when everything when dark.

It must've only been a few mintues, but Arthur opened his eyes, his right lens of his glasses was shattered, but through them the light from the clock shown through the darkness still. It read three twenty-seven. He had been out cold for twenty minutes. He tried to stand up, but then he noticed he was tied down to Buster's computer chair, with Buster's video camcorder watching him. Arthur looked down, he was naked. All of his clothes lay on the floor, a spot of blood on his shirt. His head must've been bleeding. He tried to check his face for blood,  
but he could feel layers of tape holding his hands behind the neck of the chair.

Buster reached around Arthur's neck from behind, and nibbled on his ear.  
"Be still," Buster whispered,"this is not going to hurt unless you make it hurt"  
Buster lifted Arthurs arms up, and threw him on the floor. Arthur felt like a cold, naked turkey on Thanksgiving.  
Bound, helpless and at the mercy of his captor. Buster slid up to Arthur's backside. And he prodded his penis at Arthur's anus.

Arthur struggled, he clenched tightly. HE tried to yell, but the sock in his mouth was now replaced with duct-tape.  
Buster was no longer the innocent boy Arthur knew from so long ago. Then Buster raped Arthur. He violated him in his anus. Arthur grunted, but to no avail. Buster's dry cock rubbed his insides raw, he would do nothing but make it harder for himself. He prayed so heavily, that Jesus would take him that moment. But Buster kept pounding and pounding, slapping Arthur's buttocks. Then Buster came, he came hard to Arthur's now desecrated anus.

Buster stood, cum dripping from the tip of his penis. Arthur cried and cried, and kept praying. Buster opened his window, and picked Arthur up. He threw Arthur from his first-story window and tossed his clothes down to him.  
Buster cleaned himself up, and grabbed a knife from his desk. Buster then climbed out the window and cut Arthur's bonds of shame.

"Get dressed, and go home. And if you tell anyone what happened, I'll kill your sister as you bleed to death watching."

Arthur pulled the tape off his mouth, and ran off naked, holding his clothes to his chest. He ran home, and slipped through the front door and into his room.

And laid in bed and cried and cried. He could not sleep, this day was so hard. His anus was so sore, and he was sure he bleeding after all the running. He laid in bed.

"Heavenly Father, please forgive me."

Arthur raised from his bed, and went to his closet. He took his favorite coat from a hanger. The hanger was cold metal. Arthur stretched the hanger and put it over his head, and began to turn it tighter and tighter. He cried and cried,  
and he kneeled down to the floor. He reached behind his head and straightened the hook on the hanger. He turned around and leaned against the wall, and slid down slowly, until he felt the hook graze the electrical outlet. He closed his eyes.

"Be there for me Jesus."

Arthur pushed his head back, and the hanger entered the outlet. Tweleve amps entered his head and, due to the concussion he was already suffering, Arthur died from the shock.

But Arthur did not got to heaven, for committing suicide is a sin. He waited in purgatory until Judgement Day when he and Buster, who had now raped thirty-seven little boys in fourteen counties was found guilty of being a homosexual and disobeying God's covenant. And they were both cast into the fiery pit along with Satan and his rebel Angels.

The End. 


End file.
